1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to a self connecting electric vehicle charging device that automatically inserts and plugs in an electric charging connector to charge the battery pack of an electrically powered vehicle. When charging is completed the device disconnects itself from the vehicle and moves away from the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Charging stations for charging the battery packs of electrically powered vehicles have been proposed in the past.